This proposal is for establishment of a Cancer Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program as a major component of a new regional cancer center located in the largest urban population area west of the Mississippi River. The three components of the program are: 1) a Cancer Surveillance Program (CSP), already begun, which provides prompt reporting and detailed demographic data on all new cancer cases at 177 hospitals in Los Angeles County, representing 95% of the County's acute hospital beds; 2) a Core administrative staff for design and implementation of epidemiologic field studies for which specific support will be obtained by competitive applications; 3) a Biostatistics Resource Laboratory providing service, consultation, and collaboration in support of basic, clinical and epidemiologic research and providing capability for documenting and evaluating cancer center activities and the impact of its regional cancer control. The program will be directed by the Associate Director of Epidemiology of the Cancer Center. It will respond to the needs of the Cancer Center Director for internal evaluation and regional impact evaluation of Cancer Center activities and will be coordinated closely with other Cancer Center Programs in Basic Research, Clinical Investigation, Regional Acitivities and Cancer Education.